Echoes and Ghosts
by Let's Play Make Believe
Summary: A certain power hungry wizard is leaving Hogwarts behind for good, but who are the people laughing, smiling and kissing just out of focus in the great hall? Why are they there? The castle keeps it loved ones close you see.Het:HGRW.BZGW.PPSF.Slash: HPDM


_**  
Hey, just a random one-shot that I wrote at 2:45am listening to My Chemical Romance. Hope you all like it.**_

_**Pairings: Hinted at - Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Pansy/Seamus. A bit more of Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Slash, but nothing major or explicit.  
Summary: A certain power hungry wizard is leaving Hogwarts behind for good, but who are the people laughing, talking, smiling and kissing just out of focus, and why are they there?  
Other: These guys, place all that, belong to JKRowling, love them though I do. The plot however is mine.  
AN: Random thing I came up with, hope y'all like it alright.**_

**_Read and review sweets!_**

**_Luv, L-P-M-B, xxx_**

_

* * *

_

_The great hall is filled with the giddy chatter of happy teens. Smiles light up young faces, bright eyes dance with laughter. There are no tables there, just a few little bar areas with chilled pumpkin juice and snacks. _

_Some figures are recognised so easily, perhaps surprising in their groups, but perfect in their utter happiness._

_A bushy haired pretty young witch with a warm smile, held close to a tall freckled redhead with a lop-sided grin. A blonde pureblood witch dressed in Slytherin green chatting and joking good-naturedly with a cheeky Irish boy. A tall handsome boy with skin like coffee and a brilliant smile, holding close a petite red-haired girl with a pretty blush on her freckled cheeks. They all talk and laugh, like they haven't a care in the world. Perhaps they haven't._

_Sunlight, brilliant and golden, lights up the room with a gentle glow, beaming warmly from a magnificent blue summer sky. There are two figures sitting on the edge of the stage area where the teachers usually sit._

_One is blonde and handsome, high cheekbones and laughing grey eyes, a loving smile catching at the edge of his mouth as he looks at the other held in his arms. The other, who's sitting between the blonde's legs, his back pressed to the grey-eyed young man's firm chest, the other is dark-haired, ebony locks falling wildly in every direction, green eyes alight with that joy that some find in life itself, and the soulful glow of love._

_The dark haired boy watches the occupants of the hall with a small half smile on his pale face, eyes watching, curious and bright. The blonde nuzzles into the smaller boy's shoulder and smiles against the soft skin of the green eyed boy's neck. _

"_Harry" he mumbles playfully, "Harry…"_

"_Hmmm…?" is all that the dark-haired boy replies with._

"_Love you" says the blonde protectively, love lacing his voice softly._

"_Love you too Dray" murmured the black haired teen softly._

_A ray of sunshine momentarily catches the two of them where they are, highlighting the content smiles, putting a golden spotlight on the two as they kiss softly, so bright that they seem to disappear._

* * *

A tall figure blinked and then rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He frowned, looking at the spot where the two boys had been just before. They had seemed so real, so real. He scowled, he let his vision lose its focus and the figures talking, laughing, holding each other, reappeared as hazy ghosts around the room. He caught sight of the blonde and black haired two, holding each other close and whispering sweet nothings.

He shook his head and saw once more the empty hall. It was empty, a layer of dust coating the floors and windows, the blood red as when it was spilt in stark stains on the floor. Sunlight filtered weakly through the dusty windows and cast soft shadows around the empty rooms.

"My Lord?" said a soft voice from behind the tall young man. He spun around quickly, slit-like red eyes catching sight of one his followers. His youthful illusion was marred by the bizarre look on his face that made the man facing him flinch away from 'his lord'.

"We're leaving. Get out of my sight. Make the rest of them leave too" hissed the red eyed man, turning back to the hall.

He scowled.

"Keep your happy ghosts you damned castle. Remember this though, they are naught but that. I won." He scowled again, looking almost confused, then swept out of the room and disapparated to his manor, seeking solace. He had the world and it wasn't enough. "I won," he repeated softly, closing his eyes, not understanding.

_**He's gone now**_ whispered the castle softly.Dust coating the windows and glass ceiling began to fall away and the summer sunshine burst through with all its beauty. It caught the dust, turning it to a falling golden haze. Slowly figures appeared again around the hall, ghostly and glowing softly, bathed in the misty golden light, smiles eternally on their faces, hands forever entwined with their loved ones, all together.

"I won" repeats a solitary figure somewhere faraway, wondering why it doesn't feel like he has, wondering why happiness still eludes him.

_

* * *

_

"_Nah, we won" says the blonde with a soft smile._

"_I know Draco, I know" said the green eyed, ebony haired beauty._

"_Love you, Harry."_

"_I know that too Dray, Love you too."_

* * *

Hogwarts is silent but for the eternal echo of happiness that is all the world has left, a moment of perfect serenity caught within a hall where the sun still shines.

All is lost perhaps, but the echoes and ghosts are still there, always…

* * *

**_  
What did you think? If you didn't catch on to it, the guy who kept seeing the 'ghosts' was old Voldy with his young appearance back and red eyes. Anways, please review darlings as always.  
_**


End file.
